


Villains By Necessity

by kethni



Series: Revenge: A Love Story [2]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni





	1. Chapter 1

I will have such revenges on you both,  
That all the world shall--I will do such things,--   
What they are, yet I know not: but they shall be   
The terrors of the earth. – _King Lear_ , Act II, Scene IV.  


~~~

Kent spent Christmas day helping Selina move. She was perhaps a little ahead of herself taking a residence in D. C. before Jonah took office, but there was no hint of Jonah reneging on their deal.

‘It’s an outrage,’ Marjorie said in her flat voice.

Kent followed her glance: she was looking a television that showed a profile of Teddy Sykes.

‘Everyone knows he abuses women,’ Catherine agreed.

‘Alas, the lawsuit came to nothing.’ Kent said. ‘It is notorious difficult to prove sexual assault.’

Marjorie put her hand on Catherine’s shoulder. ‘If anyone tried to assault you I would rip off their arm at the shoulder.’

‘You’re so sweet,’ Catherine sighed.

Kent caught Gary’s expression. Is was exceedingly rare for him to feel any fellowship with the other man. This was such occasion.

Darci clomped into the room on impractical platform shoes. She was a middle-aged woman who dressed like a twenty-year-old, and had the imperious manner of a spoiled toddler.

‘Gary, we’re going to be late for dinner with mom!’

‘Selina needs me to –’

‘She’s got Kent here and both the girls,’ Darci interrupted. She flipped her hair back. ‘You promised me. Come on.’ It should have been a whine but instead it was a cold demand.

The door to the study opened, and Selina sauntered through.

‘ – aren’t they supposed to be kept separate?’ she was asking Andrew.

He waved his hand. ‘It’s just bureaucracy and red tape,’ he said. ‘This investment will triple –’

‘Ma’am, we need to discuss the upcoming situation in Iran,’ Kent said.

Selina’s half-annoyed-and-half-amused expression suggested that she knew exactly why he’d interrupted at that moment.

‘Absolutely,’ she said. ‘Darci,’ she said with distaste. ‘What joy have you brought for us?’

‘Why don’t I deal with Darci?’ Andrew said smoothly, moving across to her. ‘While you do the hard stuff with Kent?’

‘Whatever,’ Selina said. 

They walked up to the office on the next floor. For some reason, Gary came along.

‘You’re gonna tell me that Andrew’s got his hand in the cookie jar,’ Selina striding over to the desk. ‘He’s always got his hand in something.’

Gary clucked his tongue in disapproval as she lit a cigarette.

‘Oh, go suck on an oxygen bottle,’ she grumbled.

‘Ma’am, we can’t risk Andrew creating a scandal,’ Kent said.

‘He’s on his best behaviour,’ she said weakly.

Kent put his hands on his hips. ‘He’s a human being and is beholden to his nature. His nature is to play fast and loose with other people’s money.’

Selina blew out a stream of smoke. ‘Don’t forget fucking everything remotely female. Hell, he’d fuck Marjorie if she’d give him the time of day.’

Gary shook his head self-righteously.

‘Ma’am, you need to cut ties with Andrew,’ Kent said.

Selina gave him a slow, thoughtful look. ‘Look at you Mr Big Boy Pants,’ she said. ‘Been taking some lessons from Uncle Ben on how to be a chief of staff, huh?’

‘I merely think –’

‘Nope,’ Selina said strutting over to him. ‘Don’t explain, you already gave your reasons. Explaining more makes you look weak.’ She looked up at Kent. ‘You’re not weak, are you Kent?’

‘No,’ he said quietly. ‘I’m not.’

‘That’s my boy.’ She pushed out her hair. ‘Gary, go tell Andrew to fuck off. I know you’ve been wanting to.’

Kent watched Gary scurry away as Selina returned to her desk.

‘Now we just need to get Mr President-Fucking-Elect to stay off social media and quit antagonising Iran.’ She gave Kent a dark look. ‘I’m gonna take his Facebook and shove it right up his Tumblr.’

‘I believe that Teddy is attempting to persuade him to hand over control of his accounts,’ Kent said.

Selina threw herself down into her chair. ‘That fat gropey asshole can’t even control himself. Even Shawnee can’t even control Jonah and she’s got him by the balls. No way can Teddy keep Jonah from doing whatever the fuck he wants.’ She put her feet up on the desk. ‘I don’t know what bullshit has been going on that Jonah’s replaced Ben with Teddy.’ She shook her head. ‘Do you think Jonah’ll get a second term?’

‘I wouldn’t count on him completing a first term,’ Kent said.

‘You got him elected,’ Selina said.

‘With the belief that first Ben and then myself would be chief of staff,’ Kent said. ‘Teddy is something else entirely.’

‘Well, that’s –’

There was a long, drawn-out noise somewhere between a scream and a bellow. It came from downstairs and bounced around the rooms. Selina’s eyes widened, and then they were both scrambling for the door.

Kent was faster by far. As he ran down the stairs, the noise modulated to a scream, buffeted by other voices.

They were in the kitchen. Marjorie holding back Gary as he screeched incoherently at Andrew and Darci. Andrew’s trousers were around his ankles and Darci’s dress was unbuttoned.

Selina crashed into the room. She took in the scene, threw up her arms, and walked off.

***

Kent met Ben for lunch. The other man looked grey and blurred, as if poor sleep and too much booze had finally rattled him loose from his grip on health and competence. He was there when Kent arrived, a cluster of glasses on the table, and no plate. Kent gestured for the server and sat down.

‘Merry fucking Christmas,’ Ben said.

‘Shouldn’t you be at home with Joyce?’

Ben growled at the server who attempted to clear the used glasses. ‘Leave ‘em.’

Kent gave the woman a sheepish look. ‘A coffee please,’ he said.

She nodded, and left Ben to his crapulence.

‘I like seeing what I’ve accomplished,’ Ben said. ‘Today it’s drinking.’

Kent straightened his sleeves. ‘I’m glad to see that you’re not wallowing in self-pity.’

Ben sat back. ‘Why would I feel sorry for myself?’ he sneered. ‘Retiring was a life-long dream.’ He played with his glass. ‘Does everyone know what happened?’

Kent shook his head. ‘You retired, that’s what we know.’

Ben gave him a gimlet-eyed glare. ‘But you’re not fucking dumb enough to think I went by my own choice.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘I assumed it was because of Joyce.’

Ben turned deep crimson, enough that Kent had a flash of panic.

‘What do you know about Joyce?’ he growled.

‘Wasn’t it like me?’ Kent asked innocently. ‘Pressure for being in a relationship with a woman of another race?’

‘You gonna laugh yourself sick at the poetic justice?’ Ben asked. ‘Because that’s not what happened. President-Elect-Pencil-Dick _begged_ me not to go.’ His shoulders dropped. His temper tantrum passing as quickly as it flared. ‘It was nothing like that.’ He looked away.

The server brought Kent his coffee.

‘You wanted to retire,’ he said to Ben.

‘I don’t give a shit about that, I give a shit about fucking Kirby the West Wing groper blackmailing me. I care about this little toad telling my wife I’m screwing someone else.’ He slumped back in his chair. ‘You don’t do that to the other side, never mind your colleagues. That shit is unforgiveable.’

***

‘Welcome to the House of Pain,’ Selina said, rolling her eyes.

‘Is that Gary sobbing?’ Kent asked.

‘Yeah. You’d think Darci was the love of his life. They’d been dating like two weeks.’

‘Eight months,’ Richard said automatically.

Selina rustled paperwork on her desk. ‘If I had a crying jag every time I had a disappointment then I’d end up in the fucking nut house.’

Kent let that pass unchallenged. ‘Owen Pierce is on his way to see you,’ he said.

‘Oh Christ, what does the dumb clone of a clone in _Multiplicity_ want?’ She waved at a chair. ‘Sit down already.’

Kent sat, crossing his legs. ‘He’s somewhat nervous about his upcoming role. He asked me for advice and I suggested he make allies. I believe he’s beginning to do so.’

Selina shrugged. ‘Okay, good idea for him but why would I want to make an alliance with him? He’s a fucking idiot and he’s the vice president elect. He’s got no power aside from being able to cast a tie-breaker vote in the senate. Big whoop.’

‘And take over from the president,’ Richard said brightly. ‘If something happened to him.’

Selina pulled a face. ‘Nothing’s gonna happen to Jonah. He’s the youngest president in thirty years.’ She looked at Kent. ‘Unless he does something unbelievably fucking stupid and gets impeached.’

Kent raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Selina leaned back in her chair. ‘Not that Jonah would ever be dumb enough to... sexually harass someone.’

‘Misappropriate funds,’ Kent suggested.

‘Pervert justice,’ Richard said. ‘That was President Nixon, I think.’

‘That was obstruction of justice,’ Kent said.

Selina crossed her legs. She smiled. ‘Pierce is on his way?’

Kent nodded. ‘He is.’

‘It would only be right for me to... offer him my experience of being vice president,’ she said.

‘Being helpful seems wise,’ Kent said. ‘Particularly in the long term.’

‘Gotcha. Play nice with the moron because one day he might be the moron in charge.’

***

Kent was whistling as he returned home. Owen Pierce was oddly relaxing to talk to. Kent normally had to level down a few steps to speak with his colleagues, but Pierce was apparently incapable of being patronised. Instead of carefully modulating his approach, Kent simply aimed for the lowest common denominator.

Sue was already home. Jonah had yet to accept that nine-to-five, five days a week was a fantasy for a man in his position. Nobody in his little entourage was pressing the point too hard, because nobody cared enough to jeopardise their free time.

In the living room, there was a glass of whisky on a small silver platter, and a note that read, “upstairs.” Kent smiled as he unbuttoned his collar and pulled out his tie. He left his shoes on the rack, sipped the whisky, and headed upstairs.

He heard the shower as he reached the top of the stairs and saw Sue’s hose on the floor. He picked them up and walked towards the bathroom. Panties, skirt, blouse, bra… Kent followed the path. He put the clothes on their bed and then opened the bathroom door. Steam billowed out. The cubicle door was open. Sue was leaning back against the tiles, enjoying their coolness against the heat of her skin.

‘You’re dressed,’ she said.

‘I can fix that.’

‘You should.’

He undressed quickly, and stepped into the shower, feeling the steam wrap around him as the pounding water poured down his body.

***

They had a picnic on the bed. Sue put on an old flannel shirt that had ceased to be Kent’s the moment he let her borrow it. He didn’t mind. It left her legs bare, and the open collar and first three buttons gave a tantalising hint of her body. Kent just wore his robe, a knee-length silk one, that he privately worried made him look like Hugh Heffner. But Sue had bought it him, and she liked to see him in it.

Sue crossed her legs, and picked up a jar of hummus.

‘Don’t put your fingers in there,’ he warned.

She regarded him steadily as she took off the lid.

‘That’s what the pita bread and crudities are for,’ he said.

Sue smirked at him and ran her fingers across the surface of the hummus.

‘No,’ Kent said. ‘Don’t. Don’t do it.’

She dipped her finger into the jar and then slowly sucked the hummus off her finger.

Kent groaned and dropped his head. ‘You did it.’

She laughed, and put the jar down. ‘My poor boy.’ She leant forward and kissed him.

‘You are a wicked woman,’ Kent said, shaking his head.

‘Bill has been dealt with,’ she said. ‘Who do you wish to deal with next?’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘Ideally Teddy. His presence is an insult to every woman that he’s assaulted. Plus, losing two chiefs of staff within weeks would make Jonah look ridiculous as well as weakening him.’ He shook his head. ‘But Teddy is allied with Bill, and Bill is currently protected by Shawnee.

‘I have intelligence to share,’ Sue said

‘Oh?’

She nodded. ‘There has been a lot of running around. Almost verging on panic.’ She took a sip of wine. There is a rumour that Bill Ericsson has been recorded giving a wildly inappropriate briefing that was supposed to be off the record.’

‘By the reporter?’ Kent asked.

‘I’m not sure. Teddy and Bill are tempting to quash the entire event.’ She looked at him over the rim of her glass. ‘Leigh is trying to find out more.’

Kent winced. ‘Teddy has a well-deserved reputation for abusing young women. Her position within the chief of staff’s office was more reputable before that chief of staff was a noted harasser of women.’ 

Sue nodded in agreement. ‘For our purposes, however, she is well placed.’

Kent nibbled on a baby back rib. ‘I’m very fond of Leigh,’ he said. ‘But I think we should avoid relying on her too heavily.’

‘She’ll be loyal to us,’ Sue said. ‘Jonah is nothing to her. But don’t worry. I’ll make sure she’s our girl.’

‘How?’ Kent asked.

‘You worry about Joyce and Ben. I’ll worry about Leigh.’

Kent shook his head. ‘Ben thinks that Teddy told Joyce about the affair. It would be a logical conclusion if only he wasn’t basing it on incorrect data and faulty assumptions.’ He shrugged. ‘But I’ll keep an eye on things. Ben could be a loose cannon.’

***

There had been a time when Kent had a poor opinion of Dan. He was arrogant, while being incompetent, lacking empathy in others but struggling to overcome his own setbacks. However, experience had worn away some of those rougher edges. He had been intolerably cruel to Leigh, but he had also spontaneously apologised when he bumped into her at Amy’s birthday party. It wasn’t much effort to agree to meet Dan for a drink. Besides, Kent was genuinely curious what the younger man had to say.

They found a table at the back of the bar.

‘According to the D.C. rumour mill, you’re going to be working for Selina when she gets State,’ Dan said.

Kent nodded. ‘Are we going to pretend everyone doesn’t know it’s a consolation prize?’

Dan grinned. ‘Nope. That’s why I’m here. We both know you’re too professional to dump on Jonah in public, but I’ve been where you are, more or less, and you must have some lingering ill feelings for the way you were treated.’

‘Do you?’

‘That was years ago,’ Dan said, ‘and I was a scapegoat. You were a sacrifice to the racist right. Different deal entirely.’

Kent interlaced his fingers together. ‘Why am I here, Dan?’

Dan leaned forward. ‘A Jonah Ryan presidency? That is going to be a shit show to end them all. It’ll make for great television.’

‘Ah,’ Kent said. ‘You’re looking for leaks.’

‘Sources in the White House; friends of the president, you know the drill,’ Dan said. ‘I’d keep your name out of it.’

Kent drummed his fingers on the table. ‘Why would I do that?’

Dan shrugged. ‘I’ll give you advance notice on anything I hear. You’re well connected. Maybe you’ll see a chance to benefit Selina. You’re her chief of staff. What works to get her ahead gets you ahead too.’

Kent was watching Dan thoughtfully. ‘Give me an example.’

Dan’s grin widened. ‘The Bill Ericsson briefing.’

‘Go on.’

‘Didn’t you think it was weird a reporter would be babbling about an off the record briefing?’

Kent turned his glass around and around. ‘It wasn’t off the record?’

‘Ericsson forgot! He called back five minutes in a panic,’ Dan said. ‘But that’s not how it works.’

Kent leaned forward. ‘Do you have a copy of it?’

Dan shook his head and reached into his pocket. ‘It’s going out tonight but I brought you a transcript.’ He slid it across the table.

‘That’s not enough to do anything with it,’ Kent said.

‘It’s just an example.’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘I can’t give you any comment on the record.’

Dan nodded. ‘Nobody will. How about “whisper in the West Wing” or similar?’

‘That sounds like a cartoon about a mouse who lives in the White House,’ Kent said. He tucked the transcript into his pocket. ‘Okay. Sources in the West Wing.’

‘Talk to me.’

‘It’s cut-throat in Jonah’s camp,’ Kent said. ‘Ben Cafferty was forced out by Bill Ericsson so that his ally Teddy Sykes could take over, and everyone hates the speaker of the house.’

Dan frowned. ‘Ericsson doesn’t want Chief of Staff for himself?’

‘No, too much responsibility and too much scrutiny,’ Kent said.

Dan sniggered. ‘If he’s trying to avoid scrutiny maybe he should learn how on and off the record works.’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘Did he say anything about Shawnee Ryan?’

‘Couple things about her and Jonah,’ Dan said. ‘Why?’

‘No particular reason.’

Dan nodded. ‘Okay. We’ve all heard snippets of gossip about her working her way through the entire house.’

‘I am shocked at the very suggestion,’ Kent said, with no hint of shock, or even surprise.

‘Sure,’ Dan said. ‘I definitely won’t bear that in mind.’

Kent finished his drink. ‘Why aren’t you asking Amy for her help?’

‘She’s not thrilled to be working with for Shawnee Ryan,’ Dan said. ‘But she’s not annoyed enough to talk to me.’

***

Selina almost hopped across the room, clapping her hands.

‘Read it again,’ she implored. ‘Read it again.’

Kent rustled the transcript. ‘Hmm, “I wouldn’t want the chief of staff job. In this administration, it’ll be babysitting. The president-elect needs a wolly-pop and a pat on the head every time he goes to the bathroom. It’s no wonder his wife won’t touch him. It’d be like sleeping with Rainman.” There’s more,’ Kent said.

Selina cackled. ‘This is the best Christmas Day. This is going out on Dan’s show tonight?’

Kent nodded. ‘I believe so.’

She scratched her eyebrow. ‘Tell me again the part about Teddy.’

***

‘... he’s a grubby little Id monster. A slimy, lecherous pig. He’s only got as far as he has because of me. If Ben Cafferty, who never met a drink or woman he didn’t like, had his way, then Teddy Sykes would have been out on his ear months ago.’

Sue was smiling. ‘The universe has given us a gift.’

‘What was he thinking?’ Kent wondered.

They were watching the report on the news. Kent was relaxing in jeans and a t-shirt, but Sue was putting on makeup.

‘He was thinking that Teddy had begun acting like he was Bill’s boss,’ Sue said. ‘He barely tolerated it from Ben, from Teddy it is intolerable.’

Kent laughed quietly. ‘Office politics are the bane of modern life. Somehow my sympathy for them is low.’

‘Somehow.’

He caught her hand with his. ‘Must you go out?’

‘Yes. We’re going out for a drink for Leigh’s birthday. Everyone is going from work.’ She kissed him. ‘I won’t be too long.’

He pouted playfully. ‘Having fun without me.’

‘Sauce for the goose.’ She ruffled his hair. ‘Two drinks at most. I’ll get all the gossip I can.’

‘Will Shawnee be there?’

‘No, but Amy will. She’d attend Satan’s party if there were drinks.’

***

Kent had seen too many inaugurations to find them exciting any more. He couldn’t even muster the enthusiasm of future potential since Jonah had no ideological drive that wasn’t immediately circumvented by Shawnee or the coalition of businessmen who had latched on to him like leeches.

‘Jesus, how many people are there?’ Ben asked. ‘I had more people at my wedding.’

‘Which one?’ Kent asked. He had, with considerable reluctance, met Ben at a local bar.

‘All of them,’ Ben said. ‘Collectively.’

A newspaper on the bar had a headline about Bill’s increasingly beleaguered tenure as communication director. It seemed that sneering comments about sexual assaults had proved as unpopular outside the West Wing as slurs on Jonah’s masculinity had proved within. With some, that is. Sadly, Kent did not think that Bill would much appreciate being championed by MRAs.

‘There are bookies giving odds on Jonah not finishing his term,’ Ben said.

‘That happens with every incoming president,’ Kent said. ‘In Jonah’s case, it’s simply much more likely. The first time he makes an ass of himself at the G8 he’ll probably launch a nuclear attack on France.’

‘Fuck. I hope not. I like France. Very enlightened view on affection outside of the tight boundaries of monogamy.’

Kent regarded him for several seconds. ‘So, if Joyce had an affair you would say “c’est la vie” and shrug?’

Ben spun to face him. ‘Why? What’ve you heard?’

Kent managed to keep his face expressionless. ‘Nothing. I was merely recalling that you split from Mimi after she slept with someone else.’

‘Don’t get all holier than thou,’ Ben grumbled. ‘And don’t pretend you’d be okay with Sue fucking someone else.’

‘Don’t even joke about that.’

Ben gave Kent a sheepish look. ‘Don’t cry about it.’

Kent set his shoulders. ‘I’ll do my best to resist the urge.’

Ben looked at his glass. ‘I heard a whisper that Bill’s wife took the kid and went to her mom.’

‘Did she hear about his “friendship” with FLOTUS?’ Kent asked.

‘Who the fuck knows,’ Ben said. ‘Teddy wants Bill fired, preferably with extreme prejudice. Maybe she saw the writing on the wall.’

Kent looked at him askance. ‘Bill didn’t offer his resignation?’

‘Ha!’ Ben poked a thick finger into the table. ‘You and me. We’d know to resign. Bill’s too fucking stupid.’

‘I wouldn’t have given the interview,’ Kent said. ‘You would’v made sure it was off the record.

Ben looked at him. ‘You never briefed against me?’

‘Hughes would’ve seen through that,’ Kent said.

‘You’re right. Jonah on the other hand...’

Kent’s cell chimed loudly. He took it from his pocket.

‘Work?’ Ben asked.

‘Yes,’ Kent said, frowning. ‘Presumably.’

‘I don’t miss that,’ Ben said. ‘Who is it? What’s going on?’

‘It’s Teddy,’ Kent says. ‘He asks that I come see the president quietly during the inauguration dinner.’

‘Say no.’

Kent looked at Ben in surprise.

‘Come quietly during the dinner means you’re not invited to the dinner,’ Ben said.

‘I know that. Why would I want to?’

‘Because it’ll piss off Bill, Teddy, Shawnee, and everyone who had a problem with you and Sue,’ Ben said. ‘Tell Teddy you and Sue want seats at the dinner. Near POTUS!’ He shook his head. ‘If I just say POTUS, I can pretend it’s not Jonah.’

‘Are you serious?’ Kent asked.

‘What’s Teddy gonna do, ask Meyer to fire you pretty please?’

‘This would be a shameless power play,’ Kent said.

‘You still want chief of staff, right?’ Ben asked. ‘Shameless power plays are in your future. Grab your balls and man up. Teddy is a little bully. The only thing they understand is displays of power.’

Kent tilted his head. ‘Why’re you telling me this?’

‘Because Teddy ruined my fucking life, so go ruin him for me!’

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sue was enjoying herself. There were two “Real American” senators at the table, and she had blown them both kisses. Kyle Fisher had made a herculean effort to pretend not to see either her or Kent. Jessica Cambridge had stared at Sue unblinkingly. Looking at the apparently emotionless blonde, it was surprisingly easy to see why some people believed there were lizards masquerading as human beings.

Jessica Cambridge stared, and so Sue had turned Kent to face her, before kissing him on the mouth and putting her hand on his thigh.

It was the first time she had ever been glad to have Jonah in any position of authority.

‘Nice,’ he said, nodding enthusiastically. Entirely oblivious to Fisher and Cambridge. ‘It’s cool you guys got back together.’

Kent gave Sue just the tiniest flicker of amusement.

Bill had been shunted to another table to make way for Kent and Sue. His wife was nowhere in sight. Teddy was seated opposite Roger Furlong; whose wife Sue was never quite sure about. The Furlongs gave every indication of enjoying the evening, especially the “Real Americans” distaste.

Teddy did not. He glowered, at Kent, at Jonah, and over at Bill throughout the meal.

He was going to be a problem. Sue knew it.

Between the courses, Jonah wandered away. Teddy gave Kent a meaningful look as he followed Jonah.

‘Have fun,’ Sue murmured, as Kent stood up.

‘Thank you, _so_ much,’ he replied.

She squeezed his ass. He rolled his eyes as he walked away. When she turned around she was surprised that the gaze she felt wasn’t Furlong or the “Real Americans,” but Shawnee Ryan. She looked curious, and a little amused. That was… interesting.

***

Jonah was waiting in a quiet corner of an office behind the main hall. Teddy was issuing rapid speed instructions to Leigh.

‘Hello Leigh,’ Kent said, mildly surprised.

‘Hello Sir,’ she said. ‘Sue helped me choose this dress.’

‘It’s quite becoming,’ Kent said.

‘Thank you,’ Leigh said stiffly, but a little flush touched her cheeks. She took her leave quickly.

Kent was unsurprised by Teddy’s stiff posture, but very surprised by Jonah’s warm welcome. The brand new POTUS stepped forward to clasp Kent’s hand and elbow, and clasp his shoulder.

‘This Bill situation is a fucking mess,’ Jonah said. ‘He’s made me look like a fucking laughing stock. I can’t talk to people without wondering if they’re thinking I can’t satisfy my wife!’

‘He called me a pervert,’ Teddy said.

‘You _are_ a pervert,’ Jonah said. ‘Shut up.’ He put his hands on his hips. ‘Teddy wants Bill fired. Shawnee says that’ll look like shit. Like we’re panicking. Ben quit, you... left...’ Jonah trailed off. He looked genuinely embarrassed. Something most politicians would give their arm to fake. ‘Sue’s looking hot,’ he said weakly. ‘You guys are doing okay.’

Kent kept his countenance. Years of working for senior politicians had given him the ability to listen to most nonsense but Jonah was always a challenge.

‘Mr President,’ Kent said. ‘You can fire Bill, which risks making your administration look weak. You can ignore the situation, which risks making _you_ look weak. You can tell Bill to make a fulsome, grovelling apology, which will make you look strong, forgiving, and presidential. It’s your choice. What do _you_ want to do?’

‘That is complete bullshit –’

‘Teddy, I told you to shut up,’ Jonah said. He straightened up. ‘Strong and presidential, huh?’

Kent nodded. ‘Only a weak man screams about how strong he is. A strong man _is_.’

Jonah glanced at Teddy. ‘Whining would be a pussy thing to do. A man acts.’ He shrugged. ‘And I can always fire him later on, right? In a few months. Call it a shakeup.’

Kent nodded. ‘I would suggest waiting at least six months. It’ll all be forgotten by then.’

‘Not by me,’ Teddy muttered.

Jonah rolled his eyes. ‘I wish I’d gone with you as chief of staff,’ he said to Kent.

***

Kent swept out of the clandestine meeting at a brisk walk. He knew what was coming, had known it since he sat down at dinner, and he wasn’t going to make it easy.

‘Hey!’

Kent heard the wheezing call just as he reached the door to the hall. There were servers and secret service operatives milling around. It was the worst possible place for surreptitious threats, which was good for Kent.

‘Hey!’ Teddy said, labouring along towards him.

‘Yes?’ Kent asked, staying close to a tall secret serviceman.

‘Kent,’ Teddy said winningly, gesturing a door. ‘Can we chat real quick? Just a couple minutes.’

‘No,’ Kent said, holding up his hand. ‘You’re old news. Teddy. I’m not going to go somewhere isolated with you so that you can assault me in a pathetic attempt to establish your masculinity and assert your authority,’ he said. ‘If you’ll excuse me, I should get back to the table.’

Teddy forced a wide, bright smile. ‘Hey man, we’re all friends here. We’ve gotta work together for the greater good. Right?’

Kent gave a thin smile. ‘Right,’ he said. ‘Excuse me.’

He went back into the hall. Sue was over at the bar. He crossed over to her and put his arm around her waist. Sue leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

‘Well?’

‘Bill will be told to make grovelling apologies,’ Kent said.

Sue gave him a look. ‘Your suggestion?’

‘Yes. Our glorious leader seems quite disenchanted with his new chief of staff.’

Sue smirked. ‘As he should be. Why didn’t you suggest firing Bill?’

‘Doing it now will lance the boil,’ Kent said. ‘Keeping Bill in place will allow bitterness to fester.’

Sue leaned against him. She took a sip of wine before leaning back to Kent. ‘Shawnee’s affairs would help.’

‘Jonah wouldn’t believe it without cast iron evidence,’ Kent muttered.

Sue turned, caught Kent’s hand, and towed him back to the table.

Teddy took his seat, as did Shawnee who had been talking to Bill. Teddy snapped his fingers imperiously at the swirling press of people until Leigh stepped forward.

‘Yes, sir?’

‘Make sure that Bill Ericsson comes to see me first thing.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Sue rested her chin on her hand. ‘Are you enjoying the ball?

Leigh nodded. ‘Yes. I’m working,’ she said. ‘But I’m having fun.’

‘You don’t look like it,’ Teddy said, smiling too widely. ‘Come on, sweetheart, give us all a smile.’

‘Don’t do that,’ Kent said wearily.

‘I’m just being friendly,’ Teddy said.

‘What the fuck is going on with your face?’ Shawnee said, returning to the table. ‘That’s terrifying.’

‘He is telling Leigh to “smile” but only because he’s friendly,’ Sue said acidly.

‘Don’t tell women to smile, Teddy,’ Shawnee said. ‘It just makes us want to kick you in the nuts.’

***

The West Wing was not a quiet workplace. In all the time Sue had worked there, there had been a certain low-level background hum of people doing an extremely stressful job in extremely short time periods. Talking was normal. Raised voices were common – especially in Selina Meyer’s time.

Screaming, was a first.

Sue looked up and exchanged a glance with Amy, who was trying to coordinate Shawnee’s schedule with Jonah’s.

‘What the fuck is that?’ Amy asked.

Sue listened for a moment. ‘Possibly Teddy.’

Amy walked towards the door, towards the sound. Sue wasn’t sure what that said about Amy, but _she_ had no intention of walking towards a screaming man.

‘What the fuck is that?’ Selina demanded. ‘I finally get a meeting with POTUS, and some asshole interrupts with that!’

Jonah was behind her. Sue _did_ know what that said about him

‘I’ll go see what the problem is,’ Kent said, slipping past them both.

‘Don’t be long,’ Selina ordered.

Amy followed along after Kent. Sue gripped her pen.

‘If we were in danger, the secret service would protect me, right?’ Jonah asked.

‘Yeah,’ Selina said. ‘Probably.’

There was a bellow, and then a squeal, and finally low-pitched sobbing.

‘Jesus, it sounds like a CIA black site,’ Jonah said. ‘Hey, do they tell me about that shit? What about Area 51? When do I get that stuff?’

Selina met Sue’s eye for a moment. Selina pulled a face. Sue smiled slightly.

Bill Ericsson walked into the room, and shut the door. ‘Where do we send staffers for discreet medical attention?’

‘There is a doctor attached to the White House,’ Sue said.

‘What’s happened?’ Jonah demanded.

‘Teddy,’ Bill said, his voice tinged with honest disgust. ‘He seems to have assaulted entirely the wrong girl.’

‘Oh fuck,’ Jonah moaned. ‘This is my fault! Who is it? Is she okay?’

‘Calm your tits down,’ Selina said. ‘You’re the goddamn _president_. Pretend you’ve got some dignity.’

‘Kent is looking after the girl,’ Bill said.

‘Not Amy?’ Jonah asked.

They looked at him.

‘Oh. Yeah.’

‘Teddy’s arm appears to be broken,’ Bill said.

‘Is that your medical opinion?’ Selina asked sarcastically.

‘If a medical degree is required to diagnose that an arm facing the wrong way and with bone sticking through the skin is broken, then yes. That’s my medical opinion.’ Bill shrugged.

‘Good,’ Jonah said. ‘What? He probably deserved it.’

Bill turned to Sue. ‘It was your little friend. The scapegoat girl.’

‘Oh fuck,’ Selina said.

‘Leigh?’ Sue asked, standing up.

‘That chick is not going to take this easy,’ Selina warned.

Jonah waved his hands. ‘What about the doctor?’

‘On his way,’ Sue said, walking to the door.

‘Where are you going?’ Jonah asked.

‘To look after Leigh,’ Sue said.

Selina said nothing. It was obviously an effort.

‘Okay, good,’ Jonah said. ‘Send Kent back here. We need to work out what to do about this. Bill, go get Shawnee.’

Sue left them talking. It was easy to track down Teddy: between the sobbing and the gawking staffers she might as well as had a map.

They were in Teddy’s office. He had found a bigger office than Ben, but much further away. Sue had assumed that was pure ego, but perhaps he had been keeping away from watchful eyes. Leigh was wrapped in Kent’s suit jacket while he talked to her quietly. Amy was, of course, on her phone – arranging for a change of clothes for both Leigh and Teddy.

Teddy was on the floor, whimpering. His arm made Sue queasy. He’d thrown up, and vomit was on his clothes as well as on the floor. Someone had hit him in the face very hard. His nose and right eye were swelling and his face was a mask of blood.

‘Jonah is asking for you,’ Sue said to Kent. ‘I’ll look after Leigh.’

‘My dress,’ Leigh said.

There were fragments of cloth on the carpet. Sue felt her lips curl as she looked at Teddy.

‘Amy is arranging a new one,’ Kent said. ‘Until that arrives keep my jacket, okay?’

She nodded.

As Kent left, he squeezed Sue’s fingers.

Sue took out her cell. ‘Tell me what happened.’

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Amy asked.

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘Assault is almost impossible to prove. Recording the evidence quickly will help.’

‘She can’t report it!’

‘She should have the choice,’ Sue said.

***

Selina had made her excuses and gone. Kent silently applauded her. She didn’t need to be embroiled in a scandal. Her involvement would have been newsworthy whereas his own was barely noticeable.

‘What happened to you?’ Shawnee demanded.

Kent bit back his automatic reply, and forced himself to take a breath. ‘I’m sorry?’

‘Your hand is messed up.’

‘It’s nothing,’ Kent said shortly. ‘Mr President, your chief of staff just attempted to rape a member of his staff.’

‘In the West Wing,’ Bill groaned. ‘The optics are horrendous.’

Jonah put his head in his hand. ‘What the fuck do I do?’

‘Fire him,’ Bill said. ‘Maybe you can spin it into being a champion of women’s rights.’

Kent squeezed the bridge of his nose. ‘Are you recommending we fire him because he attacked Leigh, or because he recommended firing you after your disastrous interview?’

Bill reddened. ‘Are you attacking me because you don’t want it coming out that you punched Teddy when he was already down?’

‘Whoa,’ Shawnee said. ‘You punched Teddy?’

‘That is _so_ cool,’ Jonah said. ‘Kent, if you get arrested for that, I will pardon you in a second. I can do that.’

‘Who broke his arm?’ Shawnee asked thoughtfully.

‘Leigh,’ Kent said. ‘Something to do with a desk I believe.’

Shawnee nodded. ‘He got what he deserved,’ she said. ‘She got her pound of flesh. Let’s all move on.’

‘Are you insane?’ Bill asked. ‘Dozens of people know what happened. Even if they didn’t, that girl cannot be expected to work with Teddy ever again!’

Shawnee gritted her teeth. ‘What did you say to me?’

‘I can’t lose another chief of staff,’ Jonah said. ‘Can I?’

‘Leigh will not keep quiet,’ Kent said. ‘Not without sufficient inducements.’

‘Pay her off,’ Jonah said. ‘We can do that. But Bill’s right, she can’t carry on working for Teddy. That would be awful.’

‘She broke his arm!’ Shawnee snapped. ‘She can’t prove that he tried to rape her. He can prove she broke his arm. Just fire _her_. End of problem.’

No one spoke. The colour drained from Jonah’s face.

Kent took a deep breath and released it slowly. ‘So, having knowingly employed a man who has committed multiple sexual assaults, when the inevitable rape attempt happened, your recommendation is to further victimise Leigh. A course of action which will surely antagonise her further.’

Jonah cleared his throat. ‘Kent, do you think you could find a place for her at state?’

‘She will consider it a demotion,’ Kent said quietly.

‘If you fire Teddy then you won’t need to move her,’ Bill protested.

Shawnee groaned. ‘I hate to say this, but Jonah is right. We can’t lose another chief of staff.’ She looked at Kent. ‘Pay her off, find her another position, do whatever the fuck you need to.’

Kent exchanged a look with Bill.

‘What about every other female staffer?’ Bill asked.

‘Not just the female ones,’ Jonah said.

‘Teddy is injured,’ Kent said carefully. ‘After an accident. It will take him some time to fully recover. Weeks. Perhaps months. And after that…’

Shawnee rubbed her hands together. ‘We can still get him to do stuff from home. That’s a thing.’

Kent nodded. ‘Sure. It’s a thing done by responsible and compassionate employers.’

‘Yay us,’ Bill said sourly. ‘Responsible and compassionate employers.’

***

Selina pulled a face. ‘Why am I the dumping ground for every employee that Jonah wants gone but doesn’t want to fire?’

Kent raised his eyebrows.

‘No offence, obviously,’ she said.

‘Obviously,’ Kent said. He shrugged. ‘I imagine he thinks the prestige will lessen the sting somewhat.’

She started to smile. ‘It is prestigious. Next month, talks with North Korea, that’s gonna be huge.’

‘It will be unprecedented.’

‘My place in the history books. Selina Meyer: peacemaker.’ She noticed his smile. ‘You like that?’

‘It suits you. You’re a tenacious negotiator.’

‘Damn right.’ Selina flapped away Gary. ‘Jesus, he’s got fucking worse since the Darci mess.’

‘That was unfortunate.’ Kent said. ‘But foreseeable.’

Selina sipped water. ‘Assholes gotta asshole. Scorpions gotta sting. Andrew’s gotta screw anything female and breathing.’ She flipped back her hair. ‘That reminds me, not going to be any problem with the karate kid, is there?’

Kent looked at her blankly.

‘The…?’

‘What’s her face, Leigh?’

Kent shook his head. ‘She’s unhappy with the treatment she received but obviously she doesn’t blame you for that.’

Selina put her feet up on the desk. ‘I don’t mean that. I mean you and her. Amy told me on the quiet that you busted Teddy’s nose.’

Kent set his shoulders. ‘Ma’am, I walked into the room and found a girl, a co-worker, in shreds of clothing, and being ranted at by the man who tried to rape her. Whether it was Leigh, your daughter Catherine, or a woman I didn’t know, I like to imagine I would react the same way.’

‘You don’t have to be defensive,’ Selina said. ‘I just need to know that her being around won’t affect your work.’

‘It won’t,’ Kent said.

***

On a rare weekend off, Kent took Sue to Oregon. They went hiking through a wood which was crowded with the sounds and smells of nature. A bird flashed overhead, gliding through the overarching branches. In the distance, there was a shriek that might have been animal or human.

Kent held his hand out to Sue, helping her over a steep tree stump. She kept hold of his hand as they continued to walk. As the sun reached its pinnacle, they found a clearing with a thick layer of fallen leaves and a canopy of branches that swayed in the breeze.

Kent spread a blanket on the ground as Sue began to unpack the picnic. He sat down and put his hand on Sue’s waist. She gave a smirking look and pushed his hand down to her butt.

They ate their picnic and drank wine from a cooler. Sue had drunk her wine a little more quickly than normal, and lay down on the blanket. She toed off her shoes. Then she unzipped her coat.

‘Aren’t you cold?’ Kent asked, amused.

‘You’ll warm me up,’ she said.

‘Always.’ Kent took off his shoes and coat, shivering in the brisk air.

Sue tugged at his shirt until he leaned over. She slid her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to her. Kent took his weight on his elbows as they kissed. Sue unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it up out of his jeans. She plunged her fingers into his chest hair and tugged gently.

Kent groaned softly. Sue’s slim singers were walking down his body, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down.

‘You’re a bad influence,’ Kent murmured.

‘I am a wicked woman,’ Sue agreed

‘The worst.’

Sue was pushing down her own jeans now. ‘Get to it.’

‘Don’t you need me to kiss you? Some… other interesting things?’

Sue smile. ‘Tight jeans. _Hiking_. I don’t need to be kissed.’ 

‘Ah,’ Kent said. ‘Of course. We should appreciate purely physical stimulation more.’

She caught her breath.

He grunted.

She closed her eyes.

He listened to the birdsong.

Afterwards, he rolled onto his back and fastened his jeans.

‘Are you going to tell me now?’ Sue asked.

‘Tell you?’

Sue fastened her jeans. ‘That you blame yourself for Teddy attacking Leigh. That he did it to get at you.’

Kent looked at her. ‘It’s that obvious?’

‘Certainly, it’s obvious to me.’

Kent didn’t reply.

Sue rolled onto her side so she was facing him. ‘It’s self-indulgent.’

‘What?’

‘You’re not responsible,’ she said. ‘Teddy did it. He’s responsible. Not you. Not Leigh. Not anyone else.’

Kent chewed his lip. ‘She blames herself?’

‘She did. It’s a way of taking control of the situation.’ Sue held up her hand. ‘It’s unhealthy. She’s in therapy. She ready to control the situation in more productive ways.’

‘A criminal complaint?’

‘She’s concerned how it will affect her career,’ Sue said.

‘When he doesn’t have a career it shouldn’t affect hers,’ Kent said. ‘He’s on a simmer until we’re ready for him. Shawnee only protected him to antagonise Bill.’ He pulled a face. ‘Evidently they had some falling out.’

Sue picked up a leaf. ‘You and Bill wanted Teddy fired but Shawnee defended a would-be-rapist to score petty points against her lover.’ She looked at him. ‘FLOTUS is a psychopath.’

‘We need to push Bill out first,’ Kent said. ‘Trap Jonah in that toxic stew with Shawnee and Teddy.’

Sue smiled. ‘Leigh has archived all of her files and emails. Bill’s preference might be telephone briefings, but Teddy’s penchant is for emails.’

Kent touched Sue’s hair. ‘Does she have any emails from Bill?’

‘Enough,’ she said. ‘They establish a whole host of naughty tricks and unsavoury attitudes.’

‘Would she let us use them?’

Sue ripped the leaf apart, into smaller and smaller pieces. ‘She is eager to help in any way she can.’ She blew the dust of the destroyed leaf away. ‘I promised her that we will do everything we can to keep it from coming back to her.’

‘Of course,’ Kent said.

Sue sat up. ‘Also, you have to sleep with Shawnee.’

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a few weeks ago so the topicality is purely coincidental.

Kent took Sue to dinner at a rather nice Italian restaurant and, between the primo and the secondo, went into the rest room. He checked that the cubicles were empty, and waited.

‘This is so furtive,’ Dan said stepping inside, and shutting the door. ‘I feel like I should be having sex with George Michael in the nighties.’

‘I’ve never been compared to George Michael before. It’s the beard, isn’t it?’ Kent asked.

Dan grinned. ‘You got something good for me?’

‘Couple things.’ Kent handed him a USB stick. ‘Emails between Teddy Sykes and various people: Bill Ericsson, a couple reporters he was briefing off the record, that kind of thing.’

‘Juicy,’ Dan said. ‘How’s the feud going now that Teddy’s at home convalescing?’

‘Bill made a strong argument to dismiss Teddy, but cooler heads prevailed. Losing one chief of staff is unfortunate. Losing two savours of carelessness.’

Dan frowned. ‘Wait, what? Bill wanted to fire Teddy for a household accident?’

Kent held up his finger. ‘You cannot publish this, not now, but Teddy was incapacitated by a female staffer.’

‘Why would... Fuck, did he pull a Jonah on a female staffer?’ Dan said.

The door swung open and a customer wandered in.

‘Another time,’ Kent said.

He left Dan, flustered and overexcited, and returned to the table. Sue inclined her face to accept his kiss on the cheek.

‘I’ve ordered some more wine,’ she said.

‘Good. You’re fun when you’re tipsy.’

‘I am always fun,’ she said severely. She glanced over Kent’s shoulder. ‘Oh look, Dan Egan,’ she said with sweet innocence. ‘He’s doing well for himself.’ She smiled at Kent. ‘He looks thrilled. He must have a big story to break.’

‘No doubt he’ll do an excellent job of it.’

***

Kent was in North Korea with Selina when Dan began using the leaked emails. Rather than go for a big splashy reveal he teased the revelations to come. Kent and Sue had obsessively curated Leigh’s archives to ensure that nothing classified or damaging to themselves would be revealed. Kent had stripped all identifying details from the files and had gone so far as to add some emails that he or Sue had received but that Leigh hadn’t. Dan had made no reference to the whispers about Teddy’s broken arm.

Selina sat on the couch that dominated the living area of the hotel apartment and tugged at her shoe.

‘I’m so fucking bored with Bill and Teddy,’ she said. ‘I wish someone would just take them out behind the farmhouse and shoot them already.’

‘Alas, Jonah has no staffers of sufficient stature and judgement to do that,’ Kent said.

‘Letting Ben resign was a disaster,’ Selina said. ‘Firing you was nearly as bad.’ She shrugged. ‘He can blame Ben a bit for going along with that.’

‘No doubt Ben thought it was the wisest choice at the time,’ Kent said.

Selina leaned back. ‘C’mon, Kent, don’t pretend you weren’t pissed. How many years have we known each other, ten? Lemme see some bitterness, or anger, or some natural fucking glee that Jonah’s administration is falling apart faster than one of Liz Taylor’s marriages.’

Kent tapped his thumbs together. ‘I will confess some small measure of schadenfreude.’

‘Do you need a tissue?’ Gary asked.

‘It means to take a pleasure in someone else’s misfortune,’ Kent said.

‘Oh that,’ Gary sniffed.

‘Didn’t that feel good?’ Selina asked. ‘Sometimes it’s nice to pretend to be a human being like the rest of us.’ She patted the couch next to her. ‘Come sit here and brief me on this banquet tonight.’

Kent didn’t have to look at Gary to see that he was glowering.

***

Amy was sleeping with Dan again. If Sue were a betting woman then she would have money on it. Since she wasn’t, she amused herself by trying to get Amy to admit it.

‘Dan must be making things difficult for you,’ she said.

Amy’s blue eyes bugged out. ‘Why? What have you heard?’

‘This business with the emails,’ Sue elaborated.

Amy slumped back against her chair and picked up her cocktail. ‘I am getting so sick of this Bill Ericsson bullshit,’ she said. ‘I wish POTUS would fire him already.’

Sue sipped her own drink. ‘I heard that love has cooled,’ she said.

Amy pulled a face of disgust. ‘What’s the point of having an affair if you spend more time fighting that fucking?’

Sue shrugged. ‘Supposedly they enjoy the “passion,” or some such,’ she said the word with considerable distaste.

‘Passion?’ Amy sneered. ‘That’s for teenagers, not grown men and ice-cold bitches.’

‘I didn’t know you liked her so much,’ Sue said dryly.

‘She thinks I’m leaking stuff to Dan!’

‘Someone is,’ Sue said.

‘Not me.’ Amy crossed her legs. ‘He won’t tell me who. He just grins and says I wouldn’t believe it.’

‘Perhaps it’s Jonah.’

Amy sniggered. ‘He’s dumb enough. Everyone in D.C. knows FLOTUS is screwing around but he doesn’t have a clue.’

‘The other person is always the last to know,’ Sue said wisely.

Amy sipped her cocktail. ‘Was Sean?’

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘Excuse me?’

‘Everyone knows you were fucking Kent before the divorce.’

Sue narrowed her eyes. ‘Then everyone is wrong.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Sure, Sue. Whatever.’

‘I refuse to be “whatevered” by someone so lacking in understanding of cause and effect that they would sleep with Dan while working for FLOTUS.’

The colour drained from Amy’s face. ‘I am not! You tell me who said I am! How do you know that?’

‘I know you,’ Sue said tartly.

***

Kent was sorting out the mass of work that had accumulated in his absence, when Selina wandered into his office. She leaned against the doorjamb.

‘So, I was having my lunch when our glorious leader called,’ she said. ‘And I think, great, finally some acknowledgement of my amazing work in North Korea.’

Behind her, Gary nodded meaningfully.

‘But no. He starts ranting about this latest leak.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Asking your advice would seem uncharacteristically sensible.’

‘Uncharacteristic is right,’ Selina sneered. ‘He didn’t call me for that. He called me, to tell you, to go over there to discuss it.’

Kent’s mouth dropped open. ‘He treated you like an answering service?’

‘I know! These people are all the fucking same.’ She stalked over to his desk and put her hand on his bicep. ‘I hope you remember who took you under her wing when those assholes decided you were a race traitor or whatever the fuck they call it.’ She squeezed his arm. ‘I need you working for me, not the latest in a revolving parade of White House chief of staffs.’

Kent looked her in the eye. ‘Selina, I have no intention of working for Jonah, even if he gets down on his knees and begs me.’

‘Exactly what I wanted to hear.’

***

Shawnee was pacing the Oval Office. Bill was conspicuous by his absence. Jonah stood up when Kent walked into the room, and offered Kent his hand. His eyes were bloodshot and shadowed with dark circles.

‘Thanks for coming. Secretary Meyer seemed really reluctant,’ Jonah said.

Secretary Meyer. He was so rattled that he was slipping back into deference.

‘I’m happy to help however I can.’

‘We need to fire Teddy,’ Shawnee said. ‘These emails? He's obviously leaking them himself. He’s trying to get you to fire Bill.’

‘Nothing’s changed since Kent and Bill wanted to fire Teddy,’ Jonah said, walking around the desk. ‘I’d look like an idiot.’

‘Bill would be easier at this junction,’ Kent said mildly.

‘No,’ Shauna said flatly. ‘We can’t fire Bill.’

‘But –’ Jonah began.

‘We’re not firing Bill!’ Shawnee snarled. ‘Fire Teddy!’

‘Don’t yell at me,’ Jonah snapped.

‘Then stop being an idiot. For once in your life do as you’re fucking told without whining or questioning!’

Kent took a step back.

‘What is going on, Shawnee?’ Jonah demanded. ‘Why can’t I fire Bill?’

‘What are you trying to say?’ Shawnee hissed.

‘That I don’t understand why you’re so hot for Bill!’

Shawnee slapped him.

Jonah shoved her shoulder.

She stumbled backwards, her heel twisting underneath her.

‘Oh, fuck!’ Jonah said, as she fell.

Kent ran forward but reached her as she landed. Her head caught a bookcase.

‘Shit,’ she screeched.

‘Oh God, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!’ Jonah backed away. ‘She’s okay, isn’t she?’

Kent helped her to her feet. ‘I’ll call the doctor. There could potentially be a skull fracture, a haemorrhage, a concussion...’

‘Oh God,’ Jonah moaned.

‘You fucking psychopath!’ Shawnee snarled.

Kent took her arm and helped to the door. The secret service agent gave them a chagrined look.

Sue’s office was full of staffers, all wide-eyed and almost panting with excitement.

‘What’s going on?’ Bill demanded.

‘The First Lady –’ Kent began.

‘Not with her, with the meeting,’ Bill said brushing past them. ‘If you’re trying to usurp me, Kent, you’ll regret it.’ He let himself into the Oval Office without knocking.

‘Not with her?’ Shawnee said.

‘Ms Wilson, we’ll need the doctor,’ Kent said. ‘The First Lady took a tumble. I’m going to take her to her office.’

Sue picked up the phone. ‘Perhaps the residence would be better,’ she suggested. ‘It’ll be quieter and the president is due to leave for an engagement in New York. You won’t be disturbed.’

‘Yeah,’ Shawnee muttered. ‘Do that.’

Kent took her up to the residence, avoiding the stares and whispering staffers as much as possible. Shawnee was clearly rumpled and was clinging on to his arm. Anyone who didn’t know what happened could probably guess just from looking.

‘No, not that bedroom. That’s Jonah’s. I’m in here,’ she said.

‘Sue snores sometimes,’ Kent admitted.’ Not enough to make me change rooms though.’

‘What? Oh.’ Shawnee sat on top of the covers. ‘Are we gonna pretend that’s why we’re in separate rooms?’

Kent straightened his sleeves. ‘It seemed polite.’

‘He just hit me,' Shawnee said. ‘He could’ve killed me! And that –’

There was a brisk tap on the door. Kent opened it.

‘A head injury to the First Lady?’ the doctor said.

‘She’s there,’ Kent said. ‘She fell backwards and banged her head.’ He stepped towards the open door.

‘Don’t go,’ Shawnee said. ‘Stay with me.’

***

‘What the fuck is going on?’ Amy hissed, leaning over Sue. ‘People are saying that FLOTUS is dead!’

Sue pursed her lips. ‘If she was dead, I would have told you.’

Amy threw up her arms. ‘What is going on?’

Sue lowered her voice. ‘There was a lot of shouting, primarily FLOTUS, and then a crash and a scream. After a minute or two Kent came out supporting FLOTUS.’ Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘She was shaken but Bill brushed her off.’

‘Is he completely fucking stupid?’ Amy asked. ‘She’s the only reason he hasn’t been fired already.’

Sue looked past her and nodded a greeting. Leigh walked in the office, looking wide-eyed at the open gossiping around the room.

‘The Secretary of State would like to know when Mr Davison will be returning to the department,’ Leigh said.

Amy pulled a face at Sue. ‘The word is out.’

‘Mr Davison is currently dealing with FLOTUS,’ Sue said, touching Leigh’s hand. ‘When he finishes, I will ask him return to the state department as soon as possible.’

‘Is FLOTUS hurt badly?’ Leigh asked.

‘The doctor is with them at the moment.’

***

Kent shut the bedroom door. Shawnee, stood by the window, lit a cigarette.

‘Don’t give me that look,’ she said. ‘I’m under enormous stress.’

‘May I go?’ Kent asked.

Shawnee pushed back her hair. ‘What’s wrong with me?’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘My husband just cracked my head open and my lover walked straight past me.’ She blew out a stream of smoke. ‘You wouldn’t do that. I bet you’ve never hit a woman in your life.’

He shook his head. Shawnee stepped closer.

‘You ever wanted to?’ she asked.

‘I’m not a particularly aggressive person.’

Shawnee slowly looked him up and down. ‘You hit Teddy.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘He’s different. He attacked a completely innocent young woman.’ He put his hands on his hips. ‘That’s our fault. He should’ve never been in that position.’

Shawnee gave a sneering smile. ‘You mean it’s my fault.’

‘You insisted on keeping him on staff purely to annoy Bill.’

‘It worked too.’ She moved closer. Now she was only inches away. ‘Worst of it is that Bill wasn’t worth the effort. He’s just another pathetic man-child like Jonah.’ She put her cigarette in the ashtray. ‘Are you going to hit me, Kent? You look like you want to.’

‘No, Ma’am.’

‘Ma’am,’ she echoed. ‘You say it like you want to wash your mouth out.’ She tilted her head. ‘Jonah hit me and Bill did nothing.’

‘Bill’s a coward,’ Kent said.

‘And Jonah is a screaming child. A pathetic loser just self-aware enough to know that he’s a puppet.’

Kent smiled. It wasn’t a pleasant smile. ‘Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? Poor little rich girl who hid behind a succession of weak men because she was too afraid of failure to do it herself.’

She slapped him, and then she kissed him. A hard, punishing kiss, more like an attack than a caress.

Kent stepped back.

‘What’s the matter, not man enough?’ she sneered.

‘More man than Jonah or Bill,’ he said.

She nodded, and pulled her dress over her head. ‘I can see that. They’re boys. You’re a man.’ She put her hand on her waist and stared at him frankly. ‘I think that you’re man enough to admit that you’ve backed the wrong horse. Jonah’s doomed. You can keep supporting him as his administration implodes, or you can help me blow it up.’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘I don’t want to talk about him.’

Shawnee nodded. ‘Okay.’ She untied her hair. ‘No niceties. No bullshit. Just fuck me.’

He spun her around and pushed her towards the bed.

‘Hands and knees.’

‘Fuck me, Daddy,’ she breathed, going on her hands and knees. ‘Mess me up.’

He grabbed her head and held her in place. ‘You’re disgusting.’

‘Tell me. Tell me how you hate me.’

He struggled with the condom, and then thrust into her. ‘I hate you. I hate your condescending attitude. Your selfishness. The way you degrade your office.’

Shawnee squirmed beneath him, whining, her hands gripping the bedclothes.

‘Yes, there, come on...’

His hand was tight in her hair. Her mouth was open. Her eyes were closed.

‘Parasitical, narcissistic, bitch,’ Kent growled, thrusting hard at each word.

She clenched around him. From her cries and pleas, he knew she was close.

‘Hurt me, Daddy,’ she keened. ‘Ugh... ugh.’

He held tightly as she came. Kept hold of her hair as he came.

Then he shoved her way. Threw her down on the bed. As he cleaned himself up, Shawnee rolled onto her back and watched him.

‘You didn’t take off a single piece of clothing,’ she said breathlessly. ‘You sick fuck.’

‘You’re not worth it,’ Kent said.

***

‘Have a whiskey,’ Selina said. ‘You look like you need it.’

‘Thank you.’

She ignored Gary’s disapproval and poured one for herself too.

‘You and Sue don’t do the whole domestic argument thing,’ she said, handing Kent a glass.

He shrugged. ‘Disagreements, certainly. Sometimes passionately. But never violently.’

Selina swirled her whiskey around in her glass. ‘Passionately huh? But Jonah actually hit her?’

Kent sipped his whiskey. ‘Shoved. She’d just slapped him. He pushed her away. She stumbled back and fell. An accident.’

‘A domestic assault,’ Selina said. ‘Don’t let the asshole off the hook.’ She tapped her thumb on the glass. ‘How badly hurt is she?’

‘She needed a couple stitches,’ Kent said. ‘But no concussion or worse.’ He leaned back. ‘She’s understandably furious.’

Selina sat next to him. ‘That bitch needs to keep her fingers out of politics. Her pussy causes way too many of our problems.’

***

There was a postcard on the door. Kent paused, keys in hand, and plucked the postcard from the door. It was a picture of Courbet’s _The Sleepers_ , and when he turned it over he saw Sue’s flowing handwriting.

**_I know that you’ve had a trying day. Therefore, a treat awaits you upstairs. Bring up the strawberries and cream._ **

Kent licked his lips as he opened the door. It was quiet inside the house, except for a distant, quiet low level classical music. Not an overly-exuberance “treat” then. That was a relief. Kent was tired, physically, and psychologically. It had been a long day. One he was ready to be over.

He shucked off his shoes, loosened his tie, and hung up his jacket. He walked upstairs, feeling the tension easing in his shoulders as he rolled his neck.

‘Sue?’ he called.

‘In the bedroom.’ She sounded sleepy. That was okay. Sleepy was nice sometimes. ‘Your surprise is ready.’

‘Oh, now it’s a surprise?’

Kent pushed open the bedroom door.

Sue was on the left side of the bed, sprawled naked among the silk sheets.

Leigh mirrored her on the right.

‘Surprise,’ Sue said. ‘Isn’t this a good treat?’

***

Kent came out of the shower and padded into the bedroom. Sue was watching the news.

‘Don’t sulk,’ Sue said.

‘I’m not sulking.’

She looked at him. He shrugged.

‘I’m... processing.’ he said.

‘I should have discussed it with you,’ Sue said.

‘Yeah.’ He rubbed his hair with a towel. ‘I have no room to complain. I get that.’

Sue stood up and held out her hand. Kent gave her the towel and sat down on the bed. Sue began drying his hair.

‘Leigh is a nice girl,’ Sue said. ‘She has been very helpful to us.’

‘I appreciate that.’

‘She has had a very traumatic time recently.’ Sue tipped up Kent’s face. ‘She wanted to seduce us. It made her feel strong, and feminine and desirable. She needed that. It wasn’t a manipulation.’

‘She seduced _us_?’ Kent asked dryly.

‘She believes so,’ Sue said. ‘It’s good for her.’

Kent shook his head. ‘That’s an excuse.’

Sue looked him in the eye. ‘It’s not the same as Joyce or Shawnee. They were using you as much as you used them.’

‘Maybe that’s why it bothers me,’ Kent said. His nose wrinkled. ‘Also, I think I can smell Shawnee on me. That could taint anything.’

‘Including Bill.’ Sue nodded at the television, where Bill’s announced resignation was playing. ‘He should’ve been solicitous when she was injured.’

‘Two down,’ Kent said. ‘Do you think Leigh would consider revealing the dirty truth about being moved to State?’

Sue smiled. ‘Is Teddy ready to be taken off simmer and served up a platter?’

‘I think he’s waited long enough,’ Kent agreed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
